Trouble
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: Jack forgets about something and lives to regret it!


TITLE: Trouble

RATING: PG

SEASON: Set season 9 sometime

SPOILERS: Mostly just some assumption and conjecture on the events after 'Threads' and through season 9.

CATERGORY: Romance

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

SUMMARY: Jack forgets about something and lives to regret it!

WARNINGS: One very mild swear word.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did Sam and Jack would be married with a daughter named Grace by now and Pete would never have existed

SG-1 minus Mitchell was sitting in Sam's lab. Daniel was nursing a mug of steaming coffee and Sam was hungrily devouring a doughnut with one hand and typing with the other whilst Teal'c watched protectively over the box of Krispy Kremes on Sam's workbench. Suddenly a very familiar voice sounded through the doorway.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, do you guys _ever_ eat a proper breakfast?"

Three heads shot up towards the direction the voice had come from.

"Jack!"

"General!"

"O'Neill"

Three voices yelled in unison. Jack took his hat from underneath his arm and placed it down on Sam's desk.

"The one and only!" he announced, grinning before digging into the box of doughnuts. "Mmmmmm… jelly!" he said in his best Homer impression. "So, guys, how are things?"

"Um, good." Daniel said cryptically whilst frowning. "Jack, not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?" Both Sam and Teal'c stared at Jack with a raised eyebrow, wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I need to speak to Landry about something in person. Apparently the President wants to assign a few more SG units to the base. I figured why not use it as an excuse to come and visit my favourite team!" He said, beaming and sitting down on an empty work bench.

"Riiiight. So, Jack, hadn't you better go and find them?" Daniel said with a twinkle in his eye. Jack frowned. "This team of yours?" he clarified, grinning.

Jack put his hands to his chest, feigning hurt.

"I'm shocked and hurt that you would say that, Daniel! Of course you guys are my favourite team!" It was then that Sam noticed something that the General was wearing and the colour drained from her cheeks. She turned to look at Daniel to see if he had registered it yet but it appeared he hadn't. If Teal'c had, Sam doubted she would've been able to tell. She cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. She flinched, not quite knowing how to alert the General without letting Daniel know.

"Damn! I, urm, just put my coffee mug onto the wrong pile of papers and it's left a nice, wet _RING_ on my latest mission report!" she said, emphasising the ring part. Jack threw her a puzzled luck so she tried again. "Oh and I just remembered I need to _RING_ Dr Lee about setting up an experiment next time I go off-world!" she said. He still wasn't getting it. She leant back against her desk, clasping her hands together and as surreptitiously as possible rubbed her left ring finger. Daniel was about to ask whether she was feeling OK when Jack's eyes went huge as realisation dawned and he jumped up, yelped and stuffed his hands firmly in his pockets. By this point Daniel was seriously considering calling MacKenzie!

"Uh, Sam? Jack? Is everything…OK?"

"Yes, Daniel!"

"Just peachy, thanks!"

They announced simultaneously and a little too quickly. They were saved from further questioning by the arrival of Colonel Mitchell.

"Hey, guys, what's… General O'Neill! What a surprise! What are you doing here, Sir?"

Jack removed his right hand from his pocket but kept his left firmly hidden and whacked Cam on the arm.

"Hey, Mitchell! Just came by to say hi, how's things?" he asked with obvious over-interest which meant that he couldn't care less but needed the distraction, Daniel realised.

"Oh, they're good. How's Washington?"

"Great! I get to go to meetings about stationary and paper towels!" This time he couldn't hide his sarcasm. "Well, I'll leave you guys to … eat doughnuts and I'll just be…" he trailed off as he pointed towards the corridor and headed out the door. Daniel shot after him, half-heartedly greeting Cam on the way out. After about ten seconds there was the sound of a scuffle, a very loud exclamation from the corridor followed by Daniel's unmistakable voice.

"My,_ God_, Jack! Why on Earth didn't you two tell us?"

Sam closed her eyes and mumbled "Oh, _CRAP_!" before shoving Mitchell out of the way and running after Daniel and Jack, hoping against hope that she was wrong about the cause of Daniel's outburst.

"Daniel!" she yelled as she swung round the corner, coming to a halt just in front of him. Jack looked like a man who was wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him. Meanwhile Daniel stared disbelievingly at Sam for a few moments before scooping her up into a bear hug.

"Sam! Congratulations!" he stepped back and began waving his arms around madly. "But when? How? And, more importantly, why didn't you tell us?"

Jack grabbed Daniel and shoved him against the wall, clasping a hand across his mouth as he did so.

"Sshhhh!"

"Sir!" Sam whispered as she glanced around nervously. "Might I suggest we do this _somewhere else_?"

"OK, Danny, if I let you, do you promise to keep your mouth shut until I say so?" Daniel nodded and squeaked something that sounded like a 'yes' and Jack released him. Daniel stepped away from Jack and glared at them both.

"My office. _Now_!" Daniel said firmly before gesturing for them to go first.

…………………………………………………..

So that's how Daniel found out! Have I mentioned I love reviews? ;) I don't know whether I should continue with this story or just leave it as is. As always your opinion is much appreciated:D


End file.
